Chocolate Kisses
by Echo-kun
Summary: A little one-shot on a visit to a gelato shop. A little fluff here and there, centering on Shiki and Rima. R&R!


**A/N: Ahaha~ A little ShikixRima that my Senpai inspired me to write~**

**I hope I got their characters down alright… although I don't think Rima normally gets high on gelato. xD;**

**Anyways, enjoy! (R&R, please? :3 )**

The bell chimed as it was pushed open, allowing a little of the merciless wind to invade the cozy atmosphere of the little ice cream shop. It wasn't very well known, but according to Takuma it had the best gelato that he had ever tasted; and that was why Shiki had chosen to take Rima to this place.

"Welcome to Café Dolce!" A cheerful waiter greeted them with a bow. Although the two customers did not return the greeting, she went ahead with the formalities; "is it a table for two, sir?" After receiving a nod, she smiled saying "come this way please!"

Moments later, the pair found themselves at a little booth quite far back in the corner. To Shiki's left, he could look out and observe city life on a Saturday at five thirty in the afternoon – not that he cared to. Sitting across from him on a similar red plush bench was Touya Rima wearing almost the exact expression of boredom that he did. Her chin was propped up on her left hand, strawberry blonde hair tied into her trademark pigtails, bangs falling into her cerulean eyes. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a maroon off-the-shoulders top.

"Neh, Shiki," Rima summoned the boy opposite her. His eyes roamed to lock with hers, pale blue eyes sending a pleasant shiver though her. He was amazingly beautiful with his unruly mahogany hair and creamy, marble smooth skin; Rima had actually caught a few almost jealous stares from other girls in the café.

But then, that was how life went. Although they were high school students, both Rima and Shiki were models. Every now and then they would have to skip school to do some photo shoot or another that their overzealous manager had arranged for them. It got a little tiring once in a while having to catch up with schoolwork, but Rima never minded; Shiki would always let her come into his shared dorm with Takuma to study – and eat Pocky – with him. It was much more comfortable sitting beside him on a couch and studying than struggling in her room with Ruka.

"What will you choose, Shiki?" Rima asked, tapping a manicured nail on the tall, pink menu in front of him.

As though he had seen the menu for the first time, Shiki blinked, taking the menu with his right hand (his left was supporting his chin in a mirror image of Rima's) and scanning it lazily. After a few moments, he spun it around, "Rima can choose."

Taking the menu from him wordlessly, Rima's eyes scanned the various dishes, discarding each one effortlessly until one caught her eye:

Chocolate Kisses: A sumptuous strawberry ice cream topped with hot chocolate sauce and wafer rolls dipped in chocolate.

That one sounded the best out of the whole menu and was the obvious choice to her. Besides, chocolate and strawberry were her two favorite Pocky flavors.

"May I take your order, sir?" Another waitress had come with a small touch screen. She was holding her stylus over the screen, ready to take down any order that they made.

For a moment, Shiki looked confused; he had no opinion on what to choose and just stared at the waitress blankly. Rima dug her heel into the former's foot, pointedly glaring at him and pointing to the item that she had set her mind on. Shiki didn't seem to show any discomfort with Rima crushing his toes, but she had the sense to lift her foot off anyways. "Ah… two Chocolate Kisses… please."

"Coming right up!" The waitress smiled, rushing off to fulfill their order.

Once she was gone, Shiki pouted, "ow…" he complained halfheartedly. Rima grunted, deciding to receive the comment as a thank you. They sat in silence as they waited for the ice cream to come, figuring that it wouldn't take very long. A quiet din soon reached their ears, accompanied by the metallic clinks of spoons against glasses as others enjoyed their gelato.

Vaguely, Shiki wondered what their manager would say if she saw them here. She had been hinting to them for a while about 'getting together' and taking some time off to be alone. She obviously meant for them to 'get together' on a date, as though she had decided that they were a couple already – _as if she could read his thoughts_. It was true that the two were closer to each other than any other models and their partners were, it was true that they had been partners for a long time already and it was true that Shiki thought of Rima as something more than a friend. It was also true that Rima would probably reject him and probably stop talking to him.

He didn't want that to happen.

"Here's your ice cream!" The waitress's voice called Shiki from his anxious thoughts. He sat back, eyes focused on the pink ice cream topped with chocolate sauce, topped by two chocolate rolls and a tall spoon. He actually became a little hungrier than before when he saw it. The same ice cream was set in front of Rima and the waitress stepped back; "enjoy your ice cream!"

A short moment later, Shiki found himself staring at Rima as she held a spoonful of strawberry gelato towards him. He flicked his eyes towards the girl opposite him in a silent question.

"I want to see if it's poisoned."

Shiki stared at the spoon for a moment before leaning forwards and eating it. As Ichijou had promised, the ice cream was good. Swallowing it, he looked back up at Rima, watching as she silently counted the time passing.

After a minute of watching Shiki stare blankly at her, Rima decided that it was safe and took a spoonful of the gelato as well, mechanically putting spoonful after spoonful in her mouth. The two sat in silence, eating their ice cream. If Aidou were here, he would probably have complained that it was much too silent to be a date and made a fuss, but the two were quite content with it, until Rima noticed that she couldn't hear the clink of metal on glass in front of her. Putting the last spoonful of partially melted gelato in her mouth, she looked up to see Shiki staring out of the window, wafers eaten and half the ice cream remaining.

Pushing her glass away, Rima sighed, leaning forwards to pull Shiki's glass closer to her. The dark haired boy seemed to notice this and looked over. When he saw her moving the glass closer to her, he said "oh… Rima can have it. I'm not hungry." However, what he didn't count on was her beckoning him over to sit next to her.

Not getting what she wanted him to do, he complied, sliding out and taking the three short steps to get over to where Rima was. She had slid in to give him some space, but he didn't take the initiative. Finally, she reached over, tugging on his blue sweater and forcing him to sit beside her. "Rima…?"

Taking a scoop of ice cream with the spoon in her right hand, she pushed his jaw down with her left, creating a space just enough for the small spoon to fit in. She guided the spoon into his mouth, gently closing it and turning away to get another spoon; but not before she caught a tint of pink spreading across the taller boy's cheeks. It took all her willpower not to smirk as she turned back for another spoonful of gelato.

"Rima?" Shiki persisted, quite unlike his normal self.

Repeating the same process, Rima answered as she stuck the spoon back into the ice cream. "I have to make sure that you eat properly." Seeing his face redden even more, she couldn't help but break into a genuine, uncharacteristic smile. Even though she was using her usual excuse, something in Rima's heart was beating happily; she had accomplished two of her goals of a lifetime at the same time. One, she had fed Shiki ice cream; two, she had manage to make the normally expressionless Shiki blush!

When she took another spoonful of ice cream, she saw that Shiki's blush had lessened and he looked a little calmer. The shock was gone, but it seemed to have been replaced with something else… happiness?

"Say 'aaaah'," Rima prompted him, forcefully dimming her elation at success.

"… Aaah," Shiki complied after a moment of hesitation. She really wondered what was going on in his mind now. Was he hungry now? Did he think that this was awkward? Did he hate her? The thoughts ran though her head as she fed Shiki spoonful by slow spoonful, a small spark of doubt growing as she grew closer and closer to the last scoop of ice cream. All the while, Shiki didn't seem to mind or complain. Rima was almost sure that he had a little smirk on his face.

Shiki on the other hand was growing happier by the second. Since Rima was doing something like this, perhaps she wouldn't reject him. No, she couldn't reject him now. Even though he wasn't hungry, he complied, obediently eating the gelato that she insisted he eat. When he looked to the glass again, there was only one last scoop. Gathering every little bit of courage he had, he gently took the spoon from Rima's hand, scooping up the remains of the gelato: it was mostly chocolate sauce. This time, he pushed it into Rima's mouth, noticing her immediate blush. Hey, wasn't that his reaction too?

"Shiki…" Rima seemed a little nervous. Deciding that he was already too far to turn back, he bent down, pressing his lips to hers, hesitantly at first before the apprehension melted away like chocolate. He felt Rima's arms snake around him and he returned the gesture. He almost forgot where he was, but something reminded him that they were still in the little Gelato Café.

As he broke away from the kiss, receiving a (very) unhappy pout from Rima, he pointed to the table, which was already cleared. Rima blinked, staring at the empty space where the ice cream glasses once stood. Shiki fished around in his pocket for some cash that he had thrown in as he had left the dorm.

"Oh, no need to pay, dear!" Shiki looked up at the goofily grinning waitress. "It's a treat on the house!"

"Ah… thank you." Shiki replied quietly, wincing as he received a (jealous) pinch from Rima.

"Oh, you're welcome!" The waitress giggled again, walking off in a daze.

Shiki stood up, running a hand through his hair as he held the other out to Rima. To his surprise (and amusement) she took it, putting a lazy smile onto his bored features. Without consulting the other, both put their foot forward at the same time; almost new Converse and ankle-high boots in sync as they walked to the exit.

Once more the bell chimed as Shiki opened it. This time, as he closed it behind him, he was looking at Rima.

"I love you, Shiki."

"I love you… Rima."


End file.
